


The Snow Day

by WingbladeOfTarn



Series: The Snow Day series [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: "Soundwave was going to have the best day ever. It was a snow day, and the snow at base was going to be deep. Very deep. As in up to Megatron's waist deep. The best part? Not a single bot, Autobot or Decepticon, knew what snow was. Zero idea. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Only Soundwave knew, and he was going to use that to his advantage…"This was a Christmas gift to a friend. Hope you enjoy!





	The Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, considering I am currently working on part 2. Any recommendations, I will try to include and consider!
> 
> Also: SOng is "No tears left to cry" By Ariana Grande. NOT MINE

Soundwave was going to have the best day ever. It was a snow day, and the snow at base was going to be deep. Very deep. As in up to Megatron's waist deep. The best part? Not a single bot, Autobot  or Decepticon, knew what snow was. Zero idea. Zip. Zilch.  Nada. Only Soundwave knew, and he was going to use that to his advantage….

 

When Megatron onlined that day, it seemed like it was going to be a normal day. Wheeljack was infuriating Ratchet, Sideswipe was infuriating Sunstreaker, and Jazz was infuriating Prowl. So yeah. Normal. The only weird thing that Megatron noticed was that Soundwave seemed abnormally happy. It got weirder when Soundwave asked everyone to take a step outside. It all made sense when Megatron and everyone else was pushed into freezing, wet, cold, freezing, cold and oddly fluffy white stuff.

“HOLY FRAG!”

“FRAG!”

“SLAG!”

“FRAGGING FRAG!”

“COLDDDD!”

“AIEEE!”

 

Soundwave smirked beneath his visor. Those shrieks were music to his audio receivers. He looked down at the snow, and an idea popped into his helm. Slowly, he bent down and picked up a servoful of snow and shaped it into a nice looking sphere. Picking his target, he threw as hard as he could. He listened, waiting for the sure to come scream of anger, and then-

“AHHHHHH! WHO THE FRAG THREW THAT?!” Starscream looked around. His optics landed on Megatron, who was currently nearing a spark attack due to the fact he was laughing so hard.

“You!” Starscream hissed. “ You threw it!” Megatron only had time to say,

“Huh?” before a snowball slammed into his faceplates. There was silence for a good five minutes before Megatron spoke.

“Soundwave, Barricade, Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Prowl, and Sunstreaker. My team. Over here now. We are going to war.” the mechs whose names had been called took a moment to consider before running over to join him.

“Sideswipe, Shockwave, Jazz, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Blaster, and Knockout. My team.” Starscream growled while glaring at Megatron. Everyone except for Megatron and Starscream were grinning. They were going to have FUN.

 

It was going pretty well actually. Both sides were trying to keep things friendly, including Megatron and Starscream. Like they weren't trying to kill each other, friendly. All it took was one accidentally, thrown to hard, snowball to ruin Soundwave's day. Shockwave had been startled by getting a snowball in the face, and had thrown the snowball as a reflex. He hadn't been aiming for Soundwave, but that was where the snowball landed.

 

WHAM. The snowball slammed into Soundwave, completely shattering his mask and vocoder. Everyone waited, breathless, (I mean as breathless as a robot can be but...ya know what? I think you know what I mean.) as Ratchet and Knockout rushed over and made sure Soundwave was alright.

 

Soundwave was MAD. There were a few select word running through his helm, but because he couldn't exactly say them, he settled with thinking the….extravagant words. He could feel the stares, and so, dreading the reaction, he opened his optics. There was shocked silence. A few wolf whistles as well, but mostly shocked silence. He groaned. He didn't exactly feel great at the moment.

“Soundwave? How do you feel?” Ratchet asked. Soundwave groaned again.

“My faceplates hurt.” He grumbled. Again there was shocked silence. Not only Soundwave extremely handsome, with his rare golden optics, button nose, perfectly curved lip plates, and ideal optic ridges, but is voice, if possible, was just as attractive. It was rich, smooth, laced with emotion, and it made you hang on every word that was being said. Everyone stared, and Soundwave sighed.

“Is the snowball fight over?” he asked.

“No,” Blaster said, an odd look in his optics. “Not at all.” Soundwave raised a now perfectly visible optic ridge.

“Well then.” He flipped backwards and picked up a servoful of snow in one fluid movement. “Lets get to it.” He threw the snow right at Blaster.

“Agh!” The fight started again, and it seemed like Starscream was going to win, until Prowl grabbed Megatron's arm and dragged him away. The two came back a few minutes later and Megatron told them the plan.

'''Soundwave, Sunstreaker, Optimus, go to the left and attack from there.'''

'''Wheeljack, Ratchet, Barricade, go to the right and attack from there.'''

'''Prowl and I will go forward and attack from the front. Everyone got that?'''

'''Yes.'''

'''Yes.'''

'''Yes.'''

' ''Yes.'''

'''Yes.'''

'''Yes.'''

'''Yes.''' There was a chorus of conformation.

'''Good. Lets go!''' The tide began to turn as Megatron's team followed the game plan. Then, just as Soundwave was about to hit Skywarp with a snowball, Blaster came out of nowhere and tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

“Wha-?” Soundwave said. Blaster grinned.

“Got you.” Soundwave struggled, but Blaster was unbelievably strong.

“How-” Soundwave began, and Blasters grin got wider.

“Confused?”

“Very.”

“Hm.”

“How in the name of Primus are you so strong?!” Blaster smirked.

“Its two things, Soundwave. First, I am actually very strong, but, not I believe strong enough to pin you. Which brings us to number two. You're not actually trying to get free.”

“Uhhhh-”

”Knew it.”

“I-”

“Sh. Let me finish.” Blaster shushed him. “As I was saying, you aren't actually trying to get free, which means you're letting me sit on top of you.” He cocked his head. “Why?”

“I'm not  letting you-” Soundwave tried. Blaster laughed, and the sound set butterflies off in Soundwave's stomach.

“Of course you are! You could have easily thrown me five times by now. But you haven't. Why?” Soundwave was silent. “Well?”

“You-I-you-” Blaster smirked and raised an optic ridge.

“ VERY articulate Soundwave.” he practically purred Soundwave's name. It made Soundwave shiver.

“I-”

“Hey lovebirds! Snow war going on here!” Sideswipe yelled while ducking a snowball sent by Sunstreaker. Blaster looked up, and then down again at Soundwave. He leaned in close to Soundwave and whispered in his audio receiver.

“I'll be waiting for your answer Soundwave.” then he was gone. Sunstreaker and Optimus looked at him.

“What was  that? ” Sunstreaker asked.

“Ummmmm, nothing.”

“Didn't look like nothing to  me .”

“Well, it was!”

“Mmmmhm.”

“Argh!”

'''You two! Stop fighting over Blaster, and get your afts back in the game!''' Megatron yelled through the coms.

'''We weren't fighting over-''' Soundwave began.

'''Alright Megsy. Chill.''' Sunstreaker interrupted.

'''DON'T-'''

'''BYE!!'''

'''YOU FRAGGER DON'T YOU FRAGGING-'''

“So, Soundwave,” Sunstreaker said ignoring Megatron's obscenities. “You and Blaster huh?”

“What?! No!”

“Uh-huh. I saw your face Soundwave. That was love.”

“What?!”

“Yup! AND, you let him pin you.”

“What?!”

“You also haven't taken your optics off him for the entire time.”

“What?!” Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge.

“Is that all you're going to say?”

“What?!”

“I'm gonna take that as a yes.”

“Wha-I-HUH?!”

“Sigh….Soundwave...”

“Blaster?!”

“Uh, Soundwave?”

“I mean he's cute….”

“Soundwave…?”

“And hot, and strong...”

“Soundwave.”

“And I let him pin me because...” Soundwave gasped. “Oh my Primus! I'm in love with Blaster!”

“SOUNDWAVE!”

“What?!”

“Blaster is  RIGHT behind you.”

“He's-” Soundwave groaned and closed his optics. “How much did he hear?”

“Oh Soundwave.” Blaster's voice came from behind Soundwave.

“Eep.”

“I heard  EVERYTHING .”

“Eeeeep.”

“Hey Sunstreaker. Could you give us some privacy?” Sunstreaker grinned and nodded.

“Yup. Bye Soundwave.”

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeep.”

“So.”

“I didn't-”

“Hush.” Soundwave fell silent. “Hm.” A smirk began to grow on Blaster's faceplates. “Hot?”

“I-”

“Cute?”

“He-”

“Strong?”

“I mean-”

“In love with me, huh? I guess I have my answer...”

“...” Blaster sauntered closer.

“You-”

“BLASTER!”

“SOUNDWAVE!” The two opposing leaders roared their names across the “battlefield”.

“STOP FRAGGING EACH OTHER, AND GET BACK IN THE GAME!”

“I really need to teach those two about moments, and how to not ruin them.” Blaster muttered. He sighed. “See you later Soundwave.” Sunstreaker came up and looked at the retreating form of Blaster.

“Man, you are so screwed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You should have told him that you love-”

“SUNSTREAKER! SOUNDWAVE!”

“Alright! Alright!” Sunstreaker yelled.

 

(TIME SKIP, THE SNOW BALL FIGHT IS OVER, THEY ARE IN THE BREAK ROOM.)

 

“Man, he's such a nutcase.” Jazz muttered out of the blue.

“Huh? Who you talking about?” Sideswipe asked.

“Soundwave.” Prowl blinked.

“We  ARE  talking about the same mech right? As in our third in command Sound-”

“Yes. Him.” Prowl blinked again.

“In what ways is he a nutcase?” Jazz rolled his optics.

“Blaster.” There was silence. Then the room erupted with noise.

“Hey, Jazz's right!”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I see where you're going...”.

“Yup.” Sunstreaker said.

“You've got a point...” Prowl muttered

“Who's got a point?” Ratchet asked as he and Wheeljack walked in.

“Jazz.” Ratchet blinked.

“Wow.  That's new.”

“HEY!!” Jazz protested.

“What's he got a point about?”

“Soundwave.”

“And?”

“How he's a nutcase.” Wheeljack was now blinking.

“Wait. Are we talking about the same Soundwave here?” Prowl sighed.

“Yes.” Ratchet snorted.

“Enlighten me. How is Soundwave a nutcase?”

“Blaster.” There was brief silence again.

“Yeah, you've got a point,” Wheeljack said. Ratchet nodded.

“Should we try to get them together?” Jazz smirked, showing fang like denta.

“Why yes. I think we should.” Now everyone in the room was smirking.

“We're going to need Megatron and Starscream...” Prowl mused.

 

(TIME SKIP, THE NEXT DAY)

 

Blaster was listening to his music, strolling along the corridors. He didn't notice Soundwave running towards him until, well, Soundwave crashed into him.

“Ow! Soundwave!”

“Run.”

“What?” Soundwave pointed. There behind him, was a furious looking Megatron and Starscream both barreling towards them, with their weapons onlined and ready. Blaster's optics widened.

“Run!” Blaster was happy to oblige.

“Why the frag are they so mad!?”

“They think I threw a snowball at them.”

“Did you?” Soundwave turned to him and raised an optic ridge.

“Do I  look that stupid to you?”

“No…..”

“Good.”

“Then who threw it?” Soundwave made a face.

“Sideswipe.”

“Then why are they chasing us?!”

“Why don't you ask them that?”

“I don't have a secret death wish you know.”

“Neither do I, which is why the question remains unanswered.”

“Ah.” Soundwave started to notice a change in scenery. They now seemed to be headed towards the brig. He slowed down, to look more closely, but he heard the unmistakeable sound of Megatron unsheathing his sword, so he ran even faster.

“RUN!” He yelled.

“I AM RUNNING!”

“THEN RUN FASTER! HE'S UNSHEATHED HIS SWORD!” Blaster looked at Soundwave confused.

“His sword-? OH SLAG.”

“RUNNNNN!” Without realizing it, they had run right into the most fortified cell in the brig.

“Wha-” The door slammed shut and then Jazz's voice came over the intercom in the cell.

“Hello! So, because you two are being absolute nutcases, you two will be locked in this cell until you talk about...stuff.”

“STUFF?!”

“Soundwave knows what I mean. BYE!!” Jazz's voice disappeared, and Blaster turned to Soundwave who was muttering obscenities under his breath. Blaster raised an optic ridge.

“So...”

“No.”

“Soundwave...”

“NO.”

“They won't let us out...”

“No!”

“You can tell me, I won't judge...”

“NO! You can't know!”

“Soundwave, I won't hate you or anything, you can tell me.”

“You CAN'T know!”

“Soundwave, please...tell me...” Soundwave began to cry.

“NO! YOU CAN'T KNOW!” he collapsed to his knees. Blaster was shocked. He had never seen, or heard Soundwave cry.

“Shhh Soundwave...it's okay….” Blaster put his arm around Soundwave's shaking shoulders. Soundwave just cried harder.

“You'll hate me. It'll ruin us. It'll ruin our friendship.” he sobbed.

“Soundwave, I swear I won't hate you. Please tell me.” Soundwave was silent. Finally he spoke.

“ I love you. ” Blaster sighed.

“I'm sorry Soundwave, I didn't quite catch that.” Soundwave cried again.

“I said I love you! I always have! I can't help it!” Blaster was silent

“Huh.” he finally said.

“I'm sorry, I-” Soundwave began, looking down, his tears not stopping.

“Right now, I'm in a state of mind….” Soundwave looked up.

“Huh?”

“I wanna be in like all the time….”

“Are you-?”

“Ain't got no tears left to cry….”

 

“S-So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up….” Blaster smiled.

 

“I'm pickin' it up (yeah), pickin' it up (yeah)

Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up

Yeah, we turnin' it up” Soundwave was now smiling, but he still hadn't stopped crying.

 

“Ain't got no tears in my body

I ran out, but boy, I like it, I like it, I like it...” Blaster sang, looking right at Soundwave with a raised optic ridge. Soundwave laughed.

“Don't matter how, what, where, who tries it

We're out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin'….”

 

“Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down

Can't stop now, can't stop so shut your mouth….”

“Shut your mouth, and if you don't know

Then now you know it, babe

Know it, babe, yeah….”

“Right now, I'm in a state of mind

I wanna be in, like, all the time

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up oh yeah

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up...”

“Oh, I just want you to come with me

We're on another mentality

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

Pickin' it up, pickin' it up

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up oh, yeah

Yeah, we turnin' it up...”

“They point out the colors in you, I see 'em too

And, boy, I like 'em, I like 'em, I like 'em

We're way too fly to partake in all this hate

We out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin'….”

 

“Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down

Can't stop now, can't stop, so shut your mouth

Shut your mouth, and if you don't know

Then now you know it, babe

Know it, babe, yeah….”

 

“Right now, I'm in a state of mind

I wanna be in, like, all the time

Ain't got no tears left to cry

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up oh yeah

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up….”

 

“Oh, I just want you to come with me

We're on another mentality

Ain't got no tears left to cry (so don't cry)

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up….”

 

“Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down

Can't stop now

Shut your mouth

Ain't got no tears left to cry

Oh yeah, oh yeah...”

“Oh, I just want you to come with me

We're on another mentality

Ain't got no tears left to cry (cry)

So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up (oh yeah)

I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up

Pickin' it up yeah, pickin' it up yeah)

Lovin', I'm livin', so we turnin' up

Yeah, we turnin' it up.” the two of them sang the last verse together, and ended in perfect harmony, with Blaster singing the low parts, and Soundwave singing the high parts. Blaster smiled at Soundwave and gently wiped away a tear that still hadn't fallen.

“So…it wouldn't ruin us.” Soundwave laughed weakly. Blaster smiled again. “It would make us whole.”

“I highly doubt that...”

“Soundwave. We just sang Ariana Grande together. You really think not?”

“...You've got a point….”

“Mmhm.”

“I-”

“Soundwave.” Blaster put both servos on each side of Soundwave's helm. He looked right into Soundwave's optics, unwavering blue meeting anxious gold. Blaster gently brought their helms together until their foreheads were touching.

“Soundwave, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Blaster pulled back slowly, and then after meeting Soundwave's optics for a second time, he gently kissed him.

“I love you more.” He whispered. Soundwave smiled.

“I highly doubt that.”

 

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

 

“I love you more.”

“I highly doubt that.” Soundwave felt anger and sadness wash over him. He had just found out. 'A mission' they said. 'He'll be gone a while' they said. But no. They were just lies to keep him working. He knew the truth now. Quintessa. Quintessa had taken his beloved, his love, his sparkmate. Two weeks. TWO WEEKS! They had kept it from him for two. Fragging. WEEKS! Soundwave snarled. He stormed out of his room, and headed for the exit, almost slamming into Jazz and Prowl on his way out.

“Ow! Soundwave what the-?” Jazz stopped. There was something off about Soundwave. Something VERY off. “Soundwave?”

“Get OUT of my way.” Prowl and Jazz looked at each other.

“What's gotten you in such a hurr-” Prowl was cut off by Soundwave's snarl, which shocked both mechs into silence. Understanding dawned in their optics, and they sighed.

“You know we can't let you leave Soundwave.”

“I am leaving.” Prowl and Jazz sighed again and powered up tranquilizer guns. Seeing them made all the anger and hate in Soundwave spike.

“They gave them to you...They knew I would find out...THEY KNEW!”

“Soundwave…”

“NO! HE'S GONE, AND YOU KNEW I WOULD TRY TO HELP HIM! YOU KNEW I WOULD HELP HIM WHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD! THEY GAVE YOU THOSE TO STOP ME INSTEAD OF HELPING HIM!”

“Soundwave please-” Prowl whispered. He sounded broken.

“WHO ELSE? WHO ELSE WAS TOLD TO PREVENT ME FROM HELPING MY SPARKMATE?!”

“Everyone.” Jazz whispered.

“Soundwave, Optimus and Megatron just want to help you-”

“Stop.”

“Would Blaster-”

“Don't.”

“Want you to do this?” Jazz asked Soundwave hissed. Faster than Prowl could comprehend (Which I have decided is pretty dang fast.) Jazz was on all fours, groaning in pain. Soundwave turned to Prowl who took a step back in shock. Instead of normal gold optics, Soundwave's optics were now red.

“Soundwave-”

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO! HE'S GONE! I NEED TO HELP HIM!”

“You know we can't-” Prowl began. Soundwave howled. It echoed throughout the base, letting everyone know of the hate, pain, anger and fury that was currently making up Soundwave.

'''Prowl. Does Soundwave-''' Optimus began to ask through the coms.

'''He knows, and he's kicking our afts! Jazz is already down!'''

'''He attacked you?''' Megatron asked, shocked.

'''It's his sparkmate we're keeping him from. Of  COURSE  he's going to attack us.''' Prowl growled dryly.

'''We're on our way. Where are you?'''

'''South-east exit. Hurry. He's almost through the- ARG!'''

'''PROWL! Prowl, respond!''' All they got was static. Optimus turned to Megatron. Both of them were worried sick. If Soundwave was out of control and attacking, he could easily kill and take down half of them before being subdued.

'''Everyone. To the south-east exit. Soundwave has found out, and he is taking down anyone who is trying to stop him from reaching Blaster.'''

'''You mean he took down Prowl and Jazz?!''' Bee asked in shock.

'''Yes.'''

'''We're on our way.'''

 

It took them five minutes to get to the exit. The scene they found there was horrifying. Both Jazz and Prowl were on the ground, bleeding badly.

“Oh Primus.” Ratchet whispered. “Has Soundwave gone mad?”

“He is certainly not thinking straight, that's for sure.” Knockout muttered. Then he gasped. He looked shakily at Megatron and Optimus.

“T-they're- they're both in stasis lock.” He whispered. “On the verge of offlining.” A low growl drew everyones attention. Someone had re-enforced the door, and Soundwave had a pretty good idea of who.

“Sunstreaker.” He hissed. Said mech took a step back.

“S-S-Soundwave-” Soundwave hissed again. A deadly sharp knife came into his hand.

“Open. The. Door.”

“I-I-I can't do that.” Soundwave growled. He didn't move though. He looked at Ratchet. Then he looked at the door. Then he moved. If possible, he moved even faster. He completely threw Ratchet of Prowl, then Knockout off Jazz. He leaned down next to Jazz. No one moved.

“Soundwave you don't want to kill-” Optimus began.

“Shut up.” Soundwave didn't look up. He was doing something, but no one could tell what. They found out when both Prowl and Jazz sat up groaning.

“Wha- Soundwave?” Soundwave looked down at them.

“It's what Blaster would have wanted.” He said. He then turned back to the door.

“Soundwave.” Optimus spoke. “You cannot leave. I know you want to help-”

“NO!”

“Soundwave-”

“WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP HIM?! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP MY SPARKMATE?!”

“Soundwave: cease.” Megatron said. Soundwave stopped. He looked at Megatron.

“Soundwave: cease” Megatron repeated. Soundwave was now facing Megatron. His optics dimmed. They were no longer red. They were back to their usual gold. Slowly, they began to change color again. Now, they were purple. Megatron choked.

“Soundwave...no….” Soundwave's mask began to slide into place. It clicked. The sound of a vocoder turning on could be heard. Everyone soon realized what was happening.

“Soundwave! NO!”

“Blaster….” was the last thing Soundwave said for a very long time.


End file.
